Transformers Lunar Holiday Specials
by Vio Bio
Summary: A specific place just for the festive specials for the fanfiction: Transformers: Lunar
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night in the suburbs of Jasper, Nevada. A thick blanket of fog covered the houses, as the cloak of night made it impossible to see far.

"Damien, don't stay out too long." a voice called from a small white house, the mother sat reading as the father worked on the interior decorations, placing paper bats and plastic skeletons here and there. A small boy with red eyes stood outside in the backyard, a scowl on his face.

"I can't believe them!" He said, as he mumbled, looking down at the pirate costume in his hands, "I told them I wanted to be something scary! A zombie, werewolf, even a plain old vampire would be fine." Damien said, tossing the costume down in disgust, "I just want something scary!"

"**ScAry**?" A voiced called out.

Damien scanned the backyard, the voice sounding as if it came from all around him.

"**WeEeEe CaN sHoW YoU SCARY**!" the voice got louder, as Damien's curiosity turned to panic, putting him in a cold sweat, franticly running towards the door.

"**LET ME IN**! **LET ME IN**!" Damien cried, as his hands hit against the door.

Damien looked back as the dark figure emerged from the dark fog, "**BuT DaMiEN, tHiS IS wHaT yOu WAnTed**!" The large wolf shaped being lunged at the child, a spine chilling scream echoed through the night, as Damien's parents sat indoors, mentally frozen from hearing their son's cries for help by an unseen force.

A small trail of blood flowed over the costume the child once held, his lifeless hand falling next to it. The large wolf figure stared at its victim, grinning wickedly as its form shifted, the sound of metallic plates clicking into place filled the air, as the wolf vanished, in its place stood a hulking humanoid behemoth.

"**Happy Halloween**…" The being spoke, it's eyes glowed red, as a symbol on the being's chest became illuminated in a evil purple glow; the symbol of a Decepticon.

**~TRA****NSF****ORM****ER****S: LU****NAR~**

**HA****LL****OW****EEN ****EC****LI****PS****E**

* * *

><p>In the Autobot's earthly base, it was business as usual, Ratchet sat in his lab working on the latest batch of Synthetic Energon, as Wheeljack stood by to assist him. Bumblebee operated the main computers, checking the latest scans and reports from the outer sensors. The silence of the morning did not last.<p>

"**PRIIIIIIIIIIIIME**!" A voice called, as the small elevator in the central command post lowered. A large man in a grey suit exited, Agent Fowler, a scowl on his face as he pried open the doors of the elevator, and pushed his way through, "**PRIME**!" The Agent yelled, looking around the base.

Luna stretched and yawned as she entered the room, seeking an answer for all this commotion, "Fowler?" She said, still half asleep, "What the slag are you doing here so early? It's not even eight am yet." She rubbed her eyes gently.

"What am I doing here?" Fowler said, still waiting for the arrival of Optimus, "You should be happy I wasn't here earlier, what with all these-" His words were cut off by the arrival of Optimus, but he wasn't quite the same.

Adorning the body of the great Optimus Prime was a long black cape which wrapped around his neck, "Agent Fowler," Optimus said as he stepped closer to where the Agent was standing, "what matters have you come to us for?" Optimus calmly asked.

Fowler squinted his eyes, trying to make sure he knew what he was looking at wasn't imaginary, "Prime, first things first, why are you wearing a cape?" Fowler asked, with a very confused tone.

"According to Earth customs, today is Hallows Eve, a human festivity." Optimus replied, as he showed off his cape.

"Yeah, we worked on it all night." Luna added, as she yawned to herself.

"Well that's just swell isn't it?" Fowler replied, "Remind me next year to put bolts into the Statue of Liberty's neck, dress her up like Frankenstein!" Fowler was not amused, he rubbed his eyes and gripped the railing beside him, "look, I came here because frankly, we need your help."

Optimus nodded and looked at Fowler with concern, "We shall do what we can Agent Fowler, what is the situation at hand?" Optimus asked.

"Awww, but we were going to go trick or treating! And scare kids with the **Phantom Truck of Jasper**, remember?" Luna said, disappointment showing across her face, "Can't we have the day off?" She looked to Fowler, pouting.

Fowler's expression was stone cold as could be, "Sorry, no days off when kids are being killed." Fowler said, holding up a stack of files.

"Killed?" Luna said, shocked by this revelation, "B...But what does that have to do with us?"

Optimus listened intently, remaining silent.

"Glad you asked." Fowler said, laying the files down on a nearby table, "Recently there have been children turning up dead all throughout Nevada, it seems like Jasper is the hot spot though, seven dead in seven nights. The local authorities thought it was a serial killer, trying to imitate some horror movie act, I didn't make anything of it, until this." Fowler showed Optimus a picture of an unusual substance in the shape of a paw print found at the scene.

Optimus looked over the picture and frowned, "It appears to be a variant type of Energon, but one I am not familiar with" Optimus said, "I wish I had more information to offer Agent Fowler."

"Whatever it is, it's from your neck of the woods." Fowler said, pointing a finger at Optimus, "All I know is, something big bad and metallic is out there killing kids at night, I don't know why, or to what ends, but tonight is Halloween. All the kids in Nevada will be out at night walking the streets, and the last thing I want to see is a massacre."

"I hear you Agent Fowler." Optimus replied, as he crossed his arms in observation, "But how will we be able to find this assailant while maintaining our cover?"

Luna smiled and raised her hand, not waiting to be called on, she answered, "_Duh_, its Halloween, use a costume, a disguise! That's how we humans do it." A smile spread across her face, eager to spend the holiday with her new family.

"Prime, never thought I'd say this but, maybe Luna's right, sorta." Fowler said, "We could send her and Cheetor out amongst the crowds as scouts, while you and your posse can guard the outskirts of the city, it seems like our attackers favor this town out of all of Nevada."

Optimus looked down at Luna and back to Fowler, "Luna and Cheetor must have Autobot protection with them as well, we do not know the capabilities of our enemies, so for their safety, I shall assign one of my men to act as their guardian."

"Agreed." Fowler said, as he scooped up the files and looked at Optimus, "One last thing, a week ago there was an attack that gave us an usual clue, thought I'd check to see if you know anything about it."

"What would that be?" Optimus asked

Luna tilted her head as she crossed her arms as well, "You choose now to tell us this clue? Well, get on with it!" she quipped.

Fowler held up a tape recorder, pressing a button the audio played, "**NeEd MoRE PLAsMA...ResSuREct…MaStEr NOsFerAtU**!" The audio ended with an ear piercing shriek, like that of a bat.

Optimus shook his head and sighed, "I apologize Agent Fowler, but I have no prior knowledge of this "Bomb-burst" your audio recording speaks of..." Optimus said, as he ponders what connections the two clues might have.

Luna scowled at pointed up at Fowler, "You don't know too much about horror movies do you?" She asked, as she cleared her throat, "Nosferatu was a vampire in some old black and white movie, he sorta became an iconic character, second most known vampire since Dracula, but, why would a Cybertronian want anything to do with some old movie character?"

"Nosferatu…" Fowler said to himself, "I'll look into that, in the meantime, you," pointing to Optimus, "get your team ready, we set up a perimeter in ten hours, understood?"

Optimus nodded, "We shall be ready to roll out Agent Fowler, until then, safe journey my friend."

With that, Fowler exited up the elevator. Luna smiled and looked up at the enormous robot standing above her, "So, want to help me pick out some costumes for the rest of the team?" She said, with a mischievous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheetor awoke from his prolonged nap and made his way to the mirror to engage in his morning ritual of looking at how "dazzling" he was. However he was not met with a reflection he expected.

"**LUNAAAAAAAAA**!"Cheetor yelled as he dashed into the command center of the Autobot base, "What the slag did you do to me?"

Luna looked over to Cheetor and covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing, "Oh, morning, Freckles" She said, eyed watering as she held in her laughter.

Before Luna stood Cheetor, no longer yellow with black spots, instead, his coat was pitch black, and his eyes a piercing shade of yellow.

"**WHO CHANGED MY PAINT JOB**?" Cheetor demanded.

Luna smirked and flicked Cheetor on the nose, "I did, Freckles." She calmly spoke, "C'mon, it's Halloween, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Luna turned from Cheetor and hung a plastic Skeleton on the wall in alignment with the other five to the right.

"Halloween? You're kidding me right, the Earth holiday about candy and razorblades in apples? That's what this is all about?" Cheetor said in a huff, still trying to wipe the paint off his body, "Sounds like a waste of time."

Luna's eyes narrowed as she spun around, "**HEY**!" She shouted angrily, "Halloween is one of the few memories I really have of my family!" Her eyes looked down as her face saddened, "Is it so much to ask that I try to enjoy it with my new family?" Her eyes met with Cheetor's , looking for an answer.

A groan escaped Cheetor's mouth before he began to speak, "_**FINE**_, just…give me some warning next time you decide to give me a makeover alright?" Cheetor said as lowered his eyes.

"Good!" Luna cheered, dropping a large pile of fake spider webs and plastic spiders in front of him, "Now use that speed of yours to decorate the hallways, I don't want to see a single spot un-horrified, got it?" She said with a smile, as she made her way to a large box of decorations.

Cheetor transformed into his humanoid form and walked off with the spiders, mumbling under his breath as he passed Wheeljack in the hall.

"Kid didn't like your costume idea, huh?" Wheeljack said as he entered the room.

"Hehe, nope!" Luna replied, as she began to hang paper bats along the railings, "He's just mad that he didn't think of it first." Luna whistled as she smiled with glee.

Wheeljack nodded with a smirk, he stood dressed in what appeared to be a long white robe, a black belt around his waist, appearing as a Samurai Warrior.

"By the way, what do the others think of my costumes for them? It took awhile, but I think they're amazing, right!" Luna said with a wide smile.

Without warning the other Autobots entered the room, each one showing a different expression in response to their costumes. Optimus Prime entered with a soft smile as his black and crimson cape trailed behind him, a metallic bat symbol adorning his chest, and sharp fangs descending from the top of his mouth. Arcee entered with a scowl and rage filled eyes, clearly angered by the Princess costume she was wearing. The bright reds and blues and yellows of the dress not being a particular match with Arcee's personality or taste. Bumblebee shyly entered as a pair of antenna made from coiled springs bounded back and forth as he stepped, an electric paint job gave him black stripes across his body, and the "wings" made from his vehicle mode's doors were now painted a light shade of sky blue, appearing to be the wings of a real life bumble bee.

Ratchet was next to follow, he wore a flowing white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck, a small name tag was clipped on the right side of his coat reading, "**Dr. Ratchet, P.H.D and P.R.I.C.K.**" he scowled nearly as much as Arcee, but did not hate the costume nearly as much, secretly enjoying the fact he could be considered a medical officer of this planet. Bulkhead was the last to enter, lumbering in the large Autobot's entire stomach area was electronically painted orange, with two Triangular patterns used to represent eyes; Bulkhead had been turned into a walked robotic Jack-o-lantern. Unlike the others, Bulkhead seemed thrilled to party with the humans on this day, a wide smile across his face as he entered the room.

Luna's eyes widened and a grin of delight spread over her face, "Now this, is going to be a Halloween nobody will forget!" she said as Arcee glared at her in annoyance.

"Listen!" Arcee shouted with a fierce tone. "We are soldiers, _fighters_, for your planet, about to go on a mission, and you dress us up like _**toys**_? Are you_ kidding_ me?" And with a swift swipe of her wrist blades, Arcee shredded the dress.

Luna grinned, unimpressed, "Fine, you can hand out candy, no big deal." she said, as she ran off to her quarters, "I'll be right back guys! Going to put on my costume now!"

Optimus smiled and nudged Bulkhead's shoulder, "She seems to be enjoying herself doesn't she?" The giant Autobot quietly asked.

"Yeah…" Bulkhead said, smiling to himself, "Reminds me of her parents this time of year."

"Yes, indeed. She carries with her the spark of life her parents had." Optimus said, smiling lightly as the small human, Luna, scurried down the hallway.

"Hey Optimus, mind if I ask a question?" Wheeljack, oddly enough, asked politely for.

"Of course." Optimus replied.

"Why the slag are you a Vampire? Not only are they masters of evil but.." Wheeljack spoke, hesitating.

"Please continue Wheeljack, you have no need to fear of upsetting me" Prime calmly said.

"Why aren't you going as a zombie? I mean you died already! So aren't you already one anyway?" Wheeljack murmured.

Prime's smile shifted downward as Luna entered the room, dressed in orange, with pointed ears on her head, a tuff of white fur below her neck, and a small fox tail extending from her shirt.

"_So_, what do you think?" Luna said, as she walked in, holding her arms up, showing off her vixen attire.

Optimus looked down and smiled happily at the sight of Luna being happy, the other bots around him beginning to prepare for the launch of their mission. "Luna, remember, lives are at risk here, it may be Halloween, but this threat, is no trick." Optimus said with a deep concerned look, "We must defend our home, the humans, no matter what cost, understood?"

Luna nodded proudly, as the bots prepared to enter the Ground Bridge.

Elsewhere in Jasper, Nevada, the sky gets unusually dark out for the time of day, thick black storm clouds fill the store, and the only lights are those on the street posts.

A younger boy bicycles home, trick or treat bucket in hand, smiling as he eagerly rushes home. "I can't believe my big brother is going to take me trick or treating this year!" the boy said to himself, as a thick fog wolfed into the town, cutting visibility own a substantial amount.

The boy peddled his bike more carefully, taking his time to avoid cars and potholes. Without warning, the bike came to a sudden, jerking stop, the boy flung from the handlebars, as he skidded a few feet from his bike, minor cuts and bruises on his face and arm.

"H..Hello?" The boy asked, moving closer to his bike.

The fog made it difficult to see, but the boy could make out a large section of his bike was missing, almost, bitten off. A loud sound of footsteps grew closer as a mechanical whirling filled the air.

"W..whoever you are, my dad is a police man, he'll get you!" The boy cried, trying to hold back the fear, as his father had instructed him.

The sounds grew louder as a dark, low to the ground figure approached, the boy briefed a sigh of relief, for the strange noises were from a dog, or tall cat, but then, the fear returned, the beast attacking him had a length of thirty feet, and was covered in sharp scale like barbs and points.

"**A Police officer you say**?" The voice called, "**Oh, this is good, thank you for being so useful, your blood will be quite…beneficial**." The creature lunged for the boy as the small child ran away from the cloaked beast.

In a panic, the child tripped over his damaged bike, hurting his leg in the process. "No…please! I..I'm no use to you, please, don't hurt me!" The child screamed, clenching his bike in his hands for support.

"**Oh, but you will be**!" The voice said, as a prehistoric sounding roar came out, followed by the sounds of crunching metal, and the ear piercing sounds of a bicycle, being dragged across a cold road, a trail of blood behind it.

Back at Autobot base, the Autobots stood ready, transforming and speeding off through the ground bridge, as Cheetor and Luna stood waiting for their turn to enter the mission.

Optimus and his team entered with high power rifles and weapons.

Luna and Cheetor would enter with pillowcases and a sweet tooth.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime rolled out onto the outskirts of town and transformed, still retaining his flowing black vampire cloak, while standing before the Autobots.

"Tonight is Halloween, a day where evil capitalizes on the weak, we will not allow them access to the youth of this town, as their guardians, we shall defend the humans!" Optimus said as he pointed up to the sky. "Autobots! Transform, and Roll Out!"

The Autobots spun around in their vehicle modes, making laps around the city in disguise as Agent Fowler observed from above in a single manned helicopter.

Luna casually entered the town in her fox costume, Cheetor right alongside her, "I don't like this…" Cheetor said, still trying to remove the black paint covering his body.

"Oh, _C'mon_ already, Freckles!" Luna said to the black cat by her side. "It's a dangerous mission, but we can still try to have fun with it, right?" a small smile spread over her face.

A small child dashed in front of her, pausing onto to stare at her in curiosity, "You look funny!" the kid said, running along to the house across the street, not looking back.

"Happy Halloween to you too." Luna said quietly, rolling her eyes as she walked down the street, empty pillow case in hand.

"Aren't you a little _old_ for this?" Cheetor coldly asked, his head hung low in embarrassment, "I'm all for free candy but, did we really have to be in costume?"

Luna glared at him angrily. "First, _**SHUT UP**_, you're in disguise, cats don't talk!" Luna said quietly into Cheetor's ear, "And secondly, you're never too old for Halloween, it's a holiday for the people." Luna smiled and went to her first house, remembering the good times her and her parents had doing this together.

Above in the sky Fowler sat elevated above the town, yawning as the night finally came, growing tired of the constant waiting. The boredom would not last.

"This is Sky Eagle to Night Convoy, come in Night Convoy!" Fowler called out to his communicator.

"Optimus here." Optimus Prime said, as he continued circling the area.

"We have a weird weather anomaly here, a blanket of for is moving straight for the town, like its being directed there."

"Autobots!" Optimus called out via the radios, "Shift positions to the north east border of the town, we shall converge there to investigate this strange weather pattern."

The thick cloud of smoke bellowed closer, as Optimus Prime shifted his form, standing directly in the path of the fog.

"Autobots take heed, I am picking up a strong energy signal within, and it's….it's Cybertronian..." Optimus said in shock, as he was enveloped by the fog.

"**VERY **_**GOOD, **_**OPTIMUS**!" A voice called, as a shadowy figure dashed in circles around Optimus, fading in and out of the fog, "**WE WERE NOT EXPECTING THE LIKES OF **_**YOU**_** HERE, THE **_**GREAT**_** ONE SHALL BE PLEASED TO HAVE A PRIME AS THE FIRST TO BE **_**DESTROYED**_** BY HIS GREATNESS**!"

Optimus stood within the literal center of the storm, the concealed beast dashing around him, until, the focus between the two broke, and the beast lunged.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

The doorbell rang loudly, as Luna stood happily holding her bag open, "Trick of Treat!" Luna said, knocking on the door personally this time, "_C'mooooon_, we want our candy!" Luna knocked harder, the owner of the house peering out his window, closing the blinds in a huff.

"Wow, he must have great social skills." Cheetor said, as he laid down on the pathway, "Hey, maybe the next house will be better, I mean check _that_ one out! It's handing out pennies, let's stop there eighty times and we can buy an entire candy bar!" Cheetor chuckled to himself.

Luna glared at Cheetor and grinned, "You complain too much! Now c'mon, I can see at least eight more houses!" Luna said, running off to the next house.

Optimus flipped his attacker onto its back, his strong hand pinning the struggling beast down, "Who are you?" Optimus commanded, struggling himself to contain the flailing beast.

Suddenly, the creature's body shifted, taking on a more humanoid form like Optimus'. The fog slowly cleared, revealing a white and yellow Cybertronian, "**I, am Wierdwolf, **_**one**_** of the Heralds of Fear**!" Wierdwolf calmly announced, drawing a thick blade from a compartment on his back.

"**Your spark will make an **_**excellent**_** offering to the dark god of Cybertron**!"

Wierdwolf lunged forward, stabbing and slicing towards Optimus, who quickly dodged his attacks. Optimus' hands converted into twin Cybertrax blades, his facemask closing around his mouth, poised for combat.

Wheeljack, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee roared onto the scene and shifted their modes, staring at the twisted looking both in battle with Optimus.

"Who is that suppose to be?" Arcee said, aiming her laser pistol at the creature.

"Wait, no, that can't be…" Wheeljack said, as he squinted, looking closer at the Cybertronian monster.

"It is, that, is Wierdwolf." Optimus calmly stated, standing his ground in front of Wierdwolf.

Fowler, above the ground, picked up his communicator and phoned in. "Wierdwolf? What is this? A Cybertronian trick or treater? Fowler asked.

"Unfortunately not." Optimus replied, swords raised to defend or attack, "Wierdwolf is one of three Cybertronian criminals, the others, were Skullcruncher, and Mindwipe."

Fowler scratched his head and flew in closer to see the situation. "So, each one has a record, what's the story on this one then?" Fowler asked.

"Wierdwolf is a notorious Cybertronian serial killer." Prime said, as his eyes narrowed, focusing on the monster before him, "In his time, Wierdwolf slaughtered thousands…for no reason other than his own amusement."

The Autobots recoiled at the thought of what this beast had done.

"**Ah, so my reputation **_**precedes**_** me**!" Wierdwolf announced as he charged forward, shifting his form into a metallic wolf like beast, "**But now, I kill for **_**purpose**_! **It drives me, **_**fuels**_** my lust for death**!"

Wierdwolf leaped up into the air, fangs bared as he charged towards Optimus from above.

"Wierdwolf!" Optimus said calmly, "Your crimes shall bring about this resolution!" Extending his arm back, Optimus lunged his arm forward, piercing through the mid-section of Wierdwolf's torso, leaving him to collapse in two pieces on the ground.

The other bots stepped closer, examining the remains of the mass murderer before them, "Time for answers." Optimus said, as he picked up the still functioning head of Wierdwolf, "What is the endgame you are planning? What is this _purpose_ you claim to be serving?"

Wierdwolf cackled manically in the hands of Optimus, "**You shall see **_**soon**_** enough**.** You are only doing the master's job for him**." Weirdwolf smiled wickedly, as his spark extinguished and vanished from thin air. Leaving Optimus and the others to ponder his words.

Luna sat down on a park bench, looking down into her pillow case of candy, spying only one butterscotch, a penny, and a candy cane from last Christmas, sighing, she looked over to Cheetor.

"Why is this so hard? I thought all people give out huge amount of candy, that's how it worked when my dad would take me, but now…" she said, saddened her holiday has changed so drastically.

Cheetor nudged her arm and whispered covertly. "Fact is, you need an angle. Something that makes them think you _deserve_ their candy." Cheetor said

Luna smiled and pondered Cheetor's words, finally, a smile spread across her face as she ran off into the woods, dragging Cheetor behind her. "Why didn't I think of this before?" Luna cheered, taking Cheetor and placing him in front of her, "Use Savage Claw mode! It'd be the best Halloween costume ever!"

Cheetor shook his head in defiance, "No, no, and no!" he said, "Not only is it cheating, it's dishonest, against the rules, and completely unnecessary!"

Luna glared and crossed her arms, "Fifty percent of my haul if you'll do it!" she said, using his love of candy against him.

Contemplating the offer, Cheetor shook his head again, "_**NO**_!" he cried out.

Luna grinned and rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, _seventy-five _percent, but that's all!" Luna exclaimed.

Grinning, Cheetor shook Luna's hand and opened up the merger files. "**SAVAGE CLAW MODE****, **_**ENGAGE**_!" Cheetor cried, his body breaking to pieces, forming over Luna's fox costume.

**~1 Hour Later~**

Dragging a large pillowcase filled with candy across the sidewalk, Cheetor still locked in Savage Claw mode with her. "Maybe we should have used Ratchet's pillow case?" Luna said, as she laughed, still carrying around her large bag of candy.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus knelt down and examined the corpse of the once infamous Cybertronian serial killer, responsible for the deaths of nearly three-hundred Autobot Elite Guard members and their friends, many of whom Optimus were aligned with.

"Wow that was easy, wasn't it?" Arcee said as she examined the corpse of the mangled beast before her. "Guess it's a happy Halloween after all."

"Rest assured, Arcee. This is but the beginning to a much larger endgame." Optimus said, rising from the ground. He looked down at the lifeless eyes of Wierdwolf, the eyes of a murderer who long ago, nearly took the life of Elita-1, Optimus' love.

Optimus focused his eyes, through the reflection of Wierdwolf's eyes, a dark figure was revealed, roosting in the trees above the unsuspecting Autobot soldiers. The being opened its long black wings as it lurched over, the decaying tree it perched on bending under its weight. Optimus paused as the other Autobots watch in confusion.

"Optimus?" Bulkhead spoke, waving a hand in front of Optimus' emotionless face, "Does he have a glitch or something?"

In a blitz of speed and precision Optimus whipped around, his hand shifting form and mass as a powerful Ion blaster formed, firing up at the creature with deadly aim, three shots piercing into its torso as it fell to the ground, tattered, broken, and…

Fake.

The animatronic vampire bat sparked and sizzled before dying out on the ground, its cutesy smile looking up at Optimus, who shifted his gun back into his arm, retaining a serious expression across his face.

"Well, this is one for the trophy room." Wheeljack picked up the bat and examined the design as he spoke.

Bulkhead swatted the decoration from Wheeljack's hand, sending his old friend a gaze that said to back off. "Prime, hey, I know you have a thing about bats, after...that's not important but, you can't shoot every rodent with wings here, or the entire neighborhood will look like an Iacon shooting range!"

Lowering his eyes, Optimus turned and made his way to the center of the field, the other Autobots around him in a circular formation, "Autobots, while Weirdwolf may play a part in the murders of the human children, we must remember the report attacks from the sky, and from beneath the surface, neither of which are Weirdwolf's M.O."

"Maybe he's mixing things up?" Arcee said shifting her weight to the side as a light layer of fog blanketed the area, an unforeseen stalker walking low to the ground, slipping underneath the surface via a remote sewer line.

A series of beeps and hums emanated from Bumblebee as his hand motions spoke for him, his vocal processors not showing any signs of future recovery.

"Bumblebee is right." Optimus said clearly, without any doubt in his scout's words. "Weirdwolf is a serial killer, he does not mix things up, he has a specified target, unless, he is being given orders…he is not the mastermind behind these murders, Autobots, whoever is behind this...is still out there."

Luna sat triumphantly on the park bench with Cheetor, still combined into her sleek and powerful Savage Claw mode. Unwrapping a small chocolate bar, Luna tried to open her mouth, but a metallic face guard blocks her attempts, as small children dressed as ghosts and Robert Downy Jr. stroll by.

"So…how do I _eat_ without a mouth? Or lips! Or even-_**ugh**_!" Luna said, tossing the candy away in frustration, nailing a kid on the side of the head.

"Oh boo hoo, now you know how I feel." Cheetor mocked via the mental link.

Cheetor, like all Cybertronians, use energon for sustenance, unable to enjoy such human delicacies as a Hershey's kiss or peanut butter cup, he felt the need to celebrate such a holiday to be pointless.

"Get that broom stick out of your aft and try to have some fun, besides." Luna converted their shared arm into a small rifle, the barrel spinning around filled with ammunition. "I've got the eggs if you have the target! Personally, I'd recommend that house that gave us a penny."

Cheetor groaned mentally and severed their combination, the two now sitting next to each other on the bench as shocked civilians stared in shock and awe. The duo sat there awkwardly.

"Umm…I thought, you know, civilians don't notice transformation sequences...like on TV." Luna said quietly to Cheetor.

"Yeah, um no, they can see it all…..**STOP **_**STARING**_!" Cheetor exclaimed as the crowds dispersed.

Optimus Prime looked around the area as the fog grew thicker, the other Autobots huddling together by instinct to watch their perimeter. Optimus peered throughout the fog, the twisted trucks of the trees highlighted throughout the dense fog.

A pair of red eyes peers out from the fog, steadily creeping towards the group, low to the ground, cloaked from their eyes. "_Oh this will be __**too **__easy_." The being said as it made its way towards Optimus.

"Okay, I'm done with this!" Arcee said in frustration, firing wildly into the fog, clumps of dirt and grass flying in the air as the energon rounds exploded on contact with the earth.

"Hey, how about the Wrecker approach?" Wheeljack quipped, drawing his two Cyberax blades, spinning them at high speeds as the fog blew away.

As the fog lifted the beast within lashed out, seeing the chance of a sneak attack blow away with the fog, "_**DIE AUTOBOTS**_!" Skullcruncher said as his mighty tail lashed out, the large spiked Decepticon crashed into the Autobots, Arcee and Bumblebee rolling off into the woods as Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Ratchet hit the ground hard.

Optimus knelt down, the spiked tail of Skullcruncher tearing into his leg deeply, crippling the great Autobot leader. "Skullcruncher..." Optimus muttered.

"_It's been such a __**long**__ time_." Skullcruncher teased. The dark green coloration of his think armory hides blending in well with the foliage of the ground, "_Your spark will be __**delicious**_!" The jaws of Skullcruncher's alligator form opened wide as the large bot lunged forward with surprising speed.

"**NO, SKULLCRUNCHER**!" Optimus roared, his body moving in a swift motion, grappling with the reptilian Decepticon murderer, "You will _atone_ for those you have taken!"

Skullcruncher's entire body spun in a vicious death roll the spikes covering his metallic body shredding into the body of Optimus Prime. Skullcruncher dropped to the ground as Optimus clenched his chest, sparks flying from the multiple tears and cuts on his body.

"_Like it_? _Just something I picked up from the natives here_." Skullcruncher snickered with a sadistic grin; the Decepticon snapped his jaws as Skullcruncher's short legs dragged himself closer to Optimus, kneeling in pain as the wounds intensified.

Arcee began to wake up, standing up unsteadily, moving towards Optimus, "No…Optimus…_**NOOOO**_!"

Skullcruncher lunged in a death charge, jaws open toward Optimus' leg.

Optimus' eyes opened, as a blue eye shined in his pupils, the power of the Matrix driving his spirit to fight back, "Skullcruncher!" Optimus called out, his hands gripping the top and bottom of the beast's jaws.

"_Oh Optimus, we both know how this works, just like last time_. _You capture me, I break out, and I destroy dozens of your friends, and the cycle continues_." Skullcruncher sneered, "_Go ahead, and break out the stasis cuffs_!" Skullcruncher laughed, taunting the Autobot leader.

Optimus' eyes did not falter as he leaned down, staring into the red eyes of Skullcruncher, "I see now what the elders did not. You will _**never**_ stop your acts of violence and cruelty; you deserve no second chances, for the good of _all _Cybertronians!" Optimus shouted, using all his strength to pull back the jaws of Skullcruncher, snapping them right off the hinges, oil and sparks flying onto the ground.

As Skullcruncher screeched with his final flickers of his spark, Optimus tossed down the two pieces of his jaw to the ground, standing over the wreckage of Skullcruncher, "May Primus show you more mercy then you showed those you victimized." Optimus lowered his head, and went over to the others.

"Wow, nice moves." Arcee said, smiling faintly, "Maybe you should've gone as King Kong instead, go Gorilla tonight." Arcee smiled slightly and laughed as Bumblebee stood up behind her, dusting himself off.

Optimus shook his head and frowned. Ratchet and Bulkhead walked over to the others, their bodies covered in the dirt and foliage they collided into, their body shapes imprinted in the ground.

"Optimus! You must go back for repairs!" Ratchet exclaimed, in a panic over the amount of damage Optimus had obtained in the fight with Skullcruncher.

"No need old friend, the night is nearly over, and with Skullcruncher gone, the less danger the humans are in." Optimus said, the cool Halloween air blowing through the trees as amber leaves danced through the sky.

"But Optimus-" Wheeljack said, clutching his damaged arm, "I have the feeling the endgame is still, _still_ comin'!"

"I feel it too." Optimus said, his eyes looking up at the full Halloween moon.

Luna and Cheetor looked around as the crowds of people in the streets began to act oddly.

"Umm…it's not even midnight and people are already turning in? What the hell?" Luna said, as the parents and adults began to return to their houses, turning off the lights as the entire neighborhood fell dark. "Okay, this can't be normal, and-"

Luna watched in shock as the children of the neighborhood lined up in the middle of the street, their eyes blank and faces expressionless.

"Is this a part of Halloween? Some new tradition I'm not familiar with?" Cheetor asked, puzzled with the humans behavior, the costumed children began to chant an unusual ritual. Cheetor leaped up and eyes widened, "No…no freaking way!"

"What are you _talking_ about? Cheetor?" Luna asked, uneasy about the situation

"Luna, they're talking in _**Cybertronian**_!"

The chanting grew louder as a dark figure hovered over the town, its bright luminous purple eyes piercing through the night.

"Cybertronian? How is that even _**possible**_?" Luna asked, stepping away from the possessed children. Luna thought normal children were creepy enough, but possessed ones were even worse.

Cheetor nodded, his jaw dropping, "Okay, I'm a little rusty but…it sounds like they're chanting…"

"Chanting _what_?" Luna screeched in a panic.

"T-take the life we have to offer," A pause, "bring forth the rising darkness of the chaos lord."

Luna shook her head, her arm converting to a gun just in case, a bead of cold sweat trailing down the back of her neck. "Well….damn."

A large bat like creature landed in the center of the town, its ears twitching as the beast's eyes grew brighter, a high pitched echo pulsing from the creature. "**That's it**, **come my children of the night**, **your blood shall fuel the chaos lord**!"

The beast extended its long black wings as the children knelt down in a ritualistic circle, the pointed fangs and claws of the bat gleaming in the night, coated in the dried blood of past victims, "**FULFILL THE BLOOD OATHE**! **BRING FORTH A NEW AGE OF DEATH AND DARKNESS**!" The creature lashed out, shredding claws and ripping fangs lunging towards the helpless children.

"The endgame begins." Optimus whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The warmly lit homes of the neighborhood fell dark, as the only light illuminating the world of darkness was the full moon hovering above. The large mechanic bat like-being, Mindwipe, arched down, examining the mindless slaves before him.

"_Blind like a bat in battle, blind like a bat in battle_..." Mindwipe's hypnotic spell flowed through his words, his piercing purple eyes staring straight into the souls of his mental captives.

As Mindwipe continued to chant his spell, a small rock flew from his left, scratching his black metallic body as the rock fell to the ground. "_Who __**dares**_-!" Mindwipe screeched as his wings expanded out in an intimidating pose.

Luna stood boldly on the sidewalk beside Cheetor, tossing another small rock in her palm as she glared at Mindwipe, more fiercely then she ever has before, "I dare!"

A burst of cold air blew through the neighborhood as Mindwipe's wings shot down, propelling the large bat-bot into the air, his dark figure hovering above the mentally wiped children. "_Just who do you __**think**__ you are_? _You cannot stop the ritual_, _the master __**will**__ rise again_!"

Luna shook her head and cracked a small smile, her hand shifting into a new formation, a large red sickle adorned with blue flames emerging. "Well, give your master a message for me then. My name is Luna Carvaline!" Luna charged forward, her arm pulled back as the gleaming blade of the scythe darted towards the bat. "**AND HE CAN GO EAT SLAG**!"

Ratchet rushed over to Optimus Prime in haste as the Autobot Commander tried to get on his feet, sparks still flying from the wounds Skullcruncher delivered. "Optimus, as your medical officer, and your friend, I cannot condone further duty, we must get you back to base for repairs!"

Optimus placed a friendly hand on Ratchet's shoulder, smiling as he endured the pain. "I have survived worse old friend, now, we must continue to protect the humans, and I fear there is a large plot at hand."

Wheeljack and Bulkhead nodded in agreement as they shifted form, revving their engines as Bumblebee followed suit, shifting into a bulky yellow muscle car.

"So, what, the wolf and the alligator bot weren't enough?" Arcee said, rolling her eyes, "What's next? Frankenstein? The Mummy? Zombies?"

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other and back to Arcee, both bots speaking in unison, "It's been done."

Staggering to his feet, Optimus stood proudly despite the wounds, his senses detecting Luna's accelerating heart rate, adrenaline filling her movements, "Autobots, fall back to the human settlement! Luna is in need of back up!"

"I'll meet you there! I can get there quickest!" Arcee shouted.

Leaping into the air, Arcee transformed and roared off towards the human buildings, kicking up clumps of dirt and grass as her wheels cut into the soft earth.

Cheetor and Luna leaped from the rooftops of the houses decorated with bats, pumpkins and skeletons, lunging up towards the monstrous bat form dodging their blows in the air, Luna's scythe attacks and Cheetor's laser fire being evaded easily by Mindwipe.

"_You cannot __**defeat**__ me_, _I see your movements before you make them_! _Any attack shall be foreseen and dodged_!" Mindwipe quipped, a dark cackle coming from his fanged jaw.

Cheetor growled quietly to himself, his dual laser pistols still aimed towards Mindwipe, "Luna, hate to say it, he's right, we aren't even getting a single attack!"

The large red scythe of Luna swung back in frustration, slicing a metal light post in half, the heavy poll crashing into the house behind Luna, "_**UUUUUGH**_! This is so—**GAH**! This guy is doing some mental slag and now-" Luna turned to see the damaged house behind her, "_Please_ tell me we have stellar insurance."

The children of the town began to stir as they marched out in formation, heading into the dark woods, surrounded in a veil of thick fog. Mindwipe still hovering overhead as his fangs reflected in the moonlight, "_You have no chance now_, _your truly are blind as a bat in battle_, _no sense of what to do_, _or how to react_. _It's pathetic_, _really_." Mindwipe said as he dived down, striking Cheetor's chest with his sharp claws, scratching off a thin coat of the Autobot's black paint scheme. "_I thought warriors of Optimus Prime's crew would be more of a __**challenge**_."

Without heed a metallic fist struck Mindwipe on the side of the head, sending the bot crashing into the already damaged house behind Luna.

"How's _**THAT**_ for a challenge?" Arcee quipped as she dusted herself off, arm blades extending, "Luna, Cheetor, fall back, the others and I will handle this!"

Luna waved her arms frantically as the scythe mod withdrew itself, giving Luna her original hand back, "He's sending those kids off into the woods for some, ritual thing!"

Arcee turned to see the last of the costumed children enter the cloaked woods, as Mindwipe began to get back up despite the sucker punch, "Okay, you go track the kids, I'll send backup when I can." Arcee leaped forward, extending her leg out for a jump kick into Mindwipe, pushing the bot deeper into the collapsing wreckage of the house. "Luna! Go _now_!"

Without exchanging anymore words, Cheetor transformed into the sleek feline mode he was accustomed too, Luna hopped on, as the pair dashed off to track the trick-or-treaters under Mindwipe's control.

Mindwipe burst from the rubble, electric powered pumpkins and pieces of wood falling like rain from the sky, "_Blind as a bat in Battle_."

Mindwipe continued the chanting as Arcee gripped her head in pain, thrashing about to keep her mind blocked from Mindwipe's control, "_Ah_, _I sense much __**pain**_…._a partner_..._no_…_**partners**_, _deceased_. _Unfortunate_, _they look like their sparks would make fine offerings to my Master_."

Pointed metal nails dug in as Arcee's grip tightened on her head, her eyes filling with rage, "That…" Arcee grit her teeth as a tightly formed fist balled up, "**GET OUT OF MY HEAD**!" Arcee lunged forward in a blind rage, a familiar feeling filling her mind, the same blind rage she had directed at Starscream long ago.

"_Now you're __**mine**_." Mindwipe sneered as his chanting intensified, any mental defenses Arcee had were now weakened by her rage, and soon, the corruption of Mindwipe took hold.

Arcee's eyes glowed purple as any sign of her prior personality or rage had ended.

She was in his control.

Luna and Cheetor followed the children into the woods, using their scents to follow them despite the fog hiding their visual locations. Shortly, Luna and Cheetor arrived as the children formed a ritualistic circle around what appeared to be a Cybertronian pod, the corpses of prior victims that were brought there.

"Oh Primus, what do you think _is in_ that thing?" Luna said peering at the large metallic pod, strange symbols carved into the ground around it.

Cheetor peaked over the hill and examined the artifact too, "Well….it's big…and it eats children. So that's a good sign, right?"

Optimus Prime torn through a wooden fence as he and the other Autobots rolled into the human settlement, transforming as their wheels hit the asphalt of the roads. The team, nearing Arcee who stood motionless in the center of the neighborhood.

"Hey, Arcee, are you alright?" Bulkhead walked towards Arcee, placing a hand on her shoulder as she spun around, showing her zombie like expression.

Optimus Prime quickly converted his arms into his weapon of choice, the dual Ion Blaster, "Autobots! Scatter, enforce all security locks for your core processors!"

But Optimus' warning was too late; Mindwipe erupted from fog, his hypnotic chanting flowing into the minds of the Autobots beneath him, twisting their wills to do as he commanded. Wings extended out, Mindwipe landed before Optimus Prime and the other Autobots under his command.

"_How easy it is to invade your minds_." Mindwipe's body shifted mass, his bat like wings converting into a fine metallic cape, his vampire fans crossing over to his robot form as well, "_It's almost __**pathetic**__ how pale of a comparison you are to me_." A cruel twisted smile appeared on the bat face of the Decepticon Hypnotist, "_Come my slaves_! _The dawn of our Master is soon at hand_!"

Luna and Cheetor carefully snuck around the group of children, hiding behind a large rock as the pod in the center rattled, a red chaotic looking aura flowing through the indents and symbols embezzled on its frame.

"Forget this; I'm just going to shoot it." Luna began to make her way out from behind the rock, her arm converting into a triple barrel Particle blaster.

Cheetor grabbed hold of her shoulders, yanking he back to cover, "Are you _**insane**_? What if you hit a kid? Or release what's inside the pod? Or worse of all, you hit _me_!"

Mindwipe arrived on the scene, the group of Autobots mindlessly following behind him as that joined around the metallic pod, Optimus and the others forming a circle around the children as well, "_Now_, _the sacrifice can begin_! _Master_, _feast on the life of these inferior beings_!"

Luna watched in horror as the strange pod released a hatch, a corrupted red cloud of charged energy emerging, floating over the heads of the children manipulated by Mindwipe, draining their life force. The children's bodies decaying and rotting the longer the cloud hovered above them.

"No…I can't let this happen!" Luna shouted, charging out from behind cover, despite Cheetor's attempts to pull her back to cover.

"Optimus! Arcee! We have to stop this! C'mon guys, help me!" Luna fired at the cloud of energy, the triple blasts phasing right through the non-physical being.

"_Fool_, _I control the Autobots now_!" Mindwipe shifted his form, his pitch dark wings converting into a rustic looking cape, his form becoming more vampire-like in nature, transforming into a humanoid form, "_Now_, _Autobot slaves_, _annihilate the intruders_!"

Cheetor's optics opened wide as he slunk out from behind the rock, "How did you know I was here too?" Cheetor demanded, as he stood next to Luna, prepared to defend her.

Mindwipe smiled cruelly, "_I didn't_."

"…..Slag." Cheetor responded, his head hanging down in embarrassment.

A twisted look in his eyes, Mindwipe raised his hand forward, pointing at the Luna and Cheetor, "_Autobots_! _The Master is nearly done feeding_!" Motioning over to the pod, Mindwipe reveals the fallen bodies of the children, their life forces stolen as the cloud grows large and more chaotic in composition, "_Bring me the heads of the two extras_!"

Optimus Prime was the first to step forward, transforming his arm into a jagged blade, as he stood, towering over Luna, raising his arm up high, his eyes looking down upon the small Autobot and human he called allies.

The sword came down.

A body fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus spun around, his long sword whipping across the neck of Mindwipe, as energon poured from the deep wound. Optimus retracted his sword, standing in front of Luna and Cheetor, his eyes a soulful shade of blue.

"_H_…_How_…_You were under my control_!" Mindwipe gasped as his spark began to fade out and become extinguished.

"In your pride you forgot one thing." Optimus said, laying the body of Mindwipe down on the ground carefully, respecting any life he encountered, "I am a Prime, the Matrix of Leadership within my spark chamber, defends me from any mental attack you may perform. Now, end this nightmare, now!"

Optimus shifted his hand into a gun, aiming it point blank at Mindwipe's head. Optimus was not playing around today, no second chances, no negotiating. How could he when the lives of the humans were at risk?

Mindwipe chuckles as he rose from the ground, Optimus' blaster following his motions like a hawk, "_It cannot be ended_, _it can only be begun_!"

A small dagger appeared in Mindwipe's hand, he lashed it out as Optimus prepared to counter, but, to his and Luna's surprise, the twisted edge of the blade pierced itself into the spark of Mindwipe. The Hypnotist staggered toward the object he dubbed his "master" letting the energon from his wounds seep into the metal device.

"_Take the fuel from your servant_, _take the parts needed for life_."

At that moment the corpses of Wierdwolf and Skullcruncher, lifted and moved by an unseen force arrived onto the scene. Their bodies breaking down as Mindwipe's metallic form was destroyed, the tiny particles that made up the trio of murderers entered the pod, as the last of the children's life forces had been drained.

**End game.**

"Ugh…what happened? It feels like I've been run over by Bulkhead." Arcee shook her head as Mindwipe's death released his mental hold over the Autobots.

With a series of beeps and chirps Bumblebee pointed to the pod, as it began to crack open, as a purple liquid poured from the cracks.

"No way!" Bulkhead cried as he recognized the substance. "Dark-"

Wheeljack placed a hand over his friend's mouth plate and whispered, "_**Quiet**_, Luna's not supposed to know about that stuff, remember?"

"Optimus, guys, what the hell is going on here?" Luna said as she stepped forward, her trio-cannon casually aimed at the pod as it erupted from its shell. "Would _someone_ please fill me in?"

Optimus shook his head and aimed his blasters at the pod, the others following his lead, all of them pointing right for the pod, "Explanations will have to be given after this night is over, Luna. All we know is right now, something is emerging from that pod, and I must ensure it does not put your planet at risk."

Arcee smiled as her twin sniper rifles took deadly aim, "Yeah, just like every other day isn't it?"

The outer shell of the pod exploded outwards, the metal shards of its outer shell scratching the metal of the Autobots before it. Optimus watched in horror as the inside of the pod was revealed, a twisted fusion of human blood and Dark Energon, cocooning itself around a large metallic entity.

"Autobots, _**fire**_!"

The commander did not need to ask twice, as a roaring barrage of laser fire hit against the entity, pummeling it with all they could.

It was not enough.

The Energon rounds fired seemed only to help awake the creature, as its eyes glowed red, the cocoon of dark energon and blood withdrawing into the creature's body, powering it with the tortured life of its victims.

The monster stood up at last, towering even over the great Optimus Prime. The creature looked like a horrid fusion of Mindwipe, Skullcruncher, and Wierdwolf, the tail of Skullcruncher slid against the ground as a set of four wretched wings spawned, with the likeness of Mindwipe, finally, the jagged claws of Wierdwolf formed the hands and feet of the behemoth. The rest of its body was its own though, with spiked shoulder pieces and a distinct bat like face, with a forked nose, fanged mouth, and large bat-like ears.

"**I, am Bomb-Burst**." It spoke, as it flexed his hands, getting a feel for the new body he has been given.

Optimus' optics widen in shock, the name, he recalled, was in the Covenant of Primus. After Unicron's defeat at the hands of the Thirteen, he roamed through the galaxy half-alive, his spark still functioning, but not strong enough to power his mighty form. Taking lesson from Primus' creation of allies, Unicron took this chance to create, the first Herald of Unicron. Corrupting a single Cybertronian life with his remaining power, so that one day, his Herald could join his side at the time of his resurrection.

Despite being granted such power, Bomb-burst, took this role as a demeaning task, and chose to abandon Unicron, using his newfound power to take over Cybertron. The losses were great, the second war against the powers of Unicron, as many Cybertronians were slaughtered at the hand of Bomb-burst. It seemed as though the corrupted Cybertronian, fueled with the blood of Unicron, would prevail. It was not until Primus himself took action, reviving the spirits of the original Transformers. The eight of them were too strong for Bomb-burst to fight against, as they sealed his twisted spark away within a shell made from the remains of their own bodies, sealed tight with the power of Primus, and locked away deep within the Autobot vaults.

Optimus' optics starred at Bomb-burst, in both fascination and fear for the lives of his friends and the inhabitants of the planet.

"How did he even get here? I heard the records, he was buried deep into the vaults, only Primus could open that vault." Wheeljack said as he pointed one of his swords at the monster, his mind filled with the records of his massacres, entire colonies slaughtered by his hand, including the original Wreckers team, "Optimus…any recommendations would be appreciated right now."

Bomb-burst stroked his chin as he looked around, examining the scene, "**Ah, death, destruction, its **_**lovely**_** isn't it**?" His claws extended, with a purple tip on each talon, on his other hand, it twisted form, converting into a twisted blade, "**Ah, this is new, perfect to rip your lives out**!"

The beast opened his mouth to speak again. A bolt of laser fire pierced his forked tongue, as Bomb-burst grabbed his mouth in slight pain.

"Y'know what?" Luna spoke up; her tri-blaster aimed um, a trail of smoke funneling out of the first barrel, "You talk too much."

Bomb-burst turned his attention to Luna now, a small stream of energon flowing from the remnants of his tongue, "**Bravery, I've seen such spirits before...the bravery did not last long**." Within a second the bestial Bomb-burst lunged out, slashing his wretched claws at Luna and Cheetor.

"Luna! _Move_!" Cheetor pulled Luna away from the attack, carrying her to safety, "Optimus! End this _**now**_!"

Optimus nodded as he unleashed an onslaught of laser fire, the blasts piercing through Bomb-burst's body, his body leaking energon profusely. Bomb-burst sneered as his spilled energon withdrew back into his body, the wounds healing immediately.

"**Nice try**."

"Okay, so how are we going to beat a bot we can't even put a dent in?" Bulkhead panicked slightly as he aimed his laser cannon at the bat like monster.

Optimus did not know the answer; the power of the Matrix was not available to destroy the power of Unicron, "Bulkhead, we must hold him away from the population; it is all we can do with our given situation." Optimus winked and charged forward, knocking Bomb-burst backwards away from the grounds of his revival, "Ratchet, tend to the injured children, we shall hold off Bomb-burst!"

Luna and Cheetor chased after them.

"Where the pit are you going Luna? It's an invincible bat…thing, we can barely even scratch it!" Cheetor continued to shout as he chased after Luna.

"Primus, just _**shut up**_, already! We have to do something or we're dead anyway, so why not help!"

Optimus and Bomb-burst fell to the ground, both of them grappling against one another to gain the upper hand.

"**Yield spawn of Primus**! **And accept your fate**!" Bomb-burst kicked Optimus away and took flight, taking the Decepticon approach of Air superiority, his quad-wings created a dark silhouette against the moon's light.

"I shall never yield!" Optimus cried out, his blaster aimed up at the vampire-esque form in the sky.

At that moment the rest of the Autobots appeared on the scene, weapons ready as they all took aim at the beast hovering above them. In a burst of speed and power, Bomb-burst lashed out, ripping into the Autobots left and right, leaving deep gouges in their metallic armor, sending the team recoiling back.

Bomb-burst flexed his clawed hands and smirked, enough time had passed after his revival, his power was returning back to him and he knew it. In a flurry of strike, he cut and tore at the Autobots, piercing their armor and sending them to the ground in defeat.

Luna stepped up onto the scene, watching as her friends clutched their wounds in pain, energon leaking into the ground as Bomb-burst stood victorious, the immortal herald of the chaos bringer.

"Optimus! Arcee! Bulkhead!" Luna froze in fear as her friends and allies lay motionless on the ground, the assault from Bomb-burst leaving them broken and battered.

"This doesn't seem like the most well thought out plan y'know…" Cheetor quipped.

Luna stood silently and watched as the beast approached her, towering over her to the point she was cloaked in Bomb-burst's shadow.

"**The last of the Primes, now defeated, and forced to send in **_**you**_** to stop me**?" Chuckling, Bomb-burst swats Cheetor aside like a bug. Cheetor flew back, crashing hard into the truck of the thick trees surrounding the area. "**What can you **_**possibly**_** do to me**?"

Luna stepped back in fear, this creature before her was far too strong, Optimus, her hero and idol, couldn't end this, how could she hope too.

"You think you can scare me with that tough attitude?" Luna tried to hide her terror as the creature inched closer, its jagged claws brought back as if to strike at any second.

Stepping backwards Luna entered a small opening in the woods, an open field where the full Halloween moon shined bright overhead, "Well, that's reassuring." Bomb-burst emerged from the woods, standing in the darkness as he glared at Luna, bloodlust in his eyes, "And that's not…"

Bomb-burst drew closer, his twisted smile coming closer as his eye narrowed in on the small human standing against him, "**Poor move, child**." His wings spread wide, fangs exposed and claws drawn back, showing no mercy to the small opponent.

"Slag, slag, slag!" Luna said as she stepped backwards; her arm converted into a blaster, rapidly firing upon the beast as her attack didn't even phase the monster.

"**Any last words**?" Bomb-burst cornered her against a thick patch of forest, any escape would result in a lethal strike, she had no options, no way to attack, nowhere to hide.

The terror began to set in.

Watering eyes and chills down her spin kicked in, as Luna breathed heavily, her body unable to react to the situation, fight and flight, both being denied by her current situation.

"Yeah, just this…" Luna formed a fist, containing all her fear as she converted her hand into a scythe blade once more, "You can go rot in _**hell**_!"

At that moment the moon overhead began to illuminate the darkness, as Luna grabbed hold of the crescent birthmark on her neck as it began to shine in a bright white light, echoing the light of the moon above.

"W-What's happening?" Luna cried as her birthmark began to burn. Bomb-burst cared not for the display, a simple trick he thought, as he lurched forward, sending a ripping claw towards the small human.

A brilliant shield of light and energy formed around Luna, radiating from her birthmark and her arm. The beastly Bomb-burst was flung back, and in disbelief, watched as the shield broke, forming thirteen balls of light. The orbs of white light darted towards Bomb-burst, spiraling around him in a frenzy of light and power.

"**No**! **My reign of death has not yet begun**!" He swiped at the orbs, his claws phasing through them, "What trickery is this?"

Luna's eyes widened as a voice emanated from all around them, a divine voice that seemed almost familiar, "I will not allow a spawn of my brother to claim any more lives!"

The voice called out as the orbs of light took the forms of thirteen individual cybertronians, their ghostly forms amazing, Luna, but terrifying her at the same time.

"Who's there?" She demanded, speaking to the voice.

"I am all that is, and was." The voice called out, acknowledging Luna's presence, "I. Am. _Primus_."

Luna looked on dumbfounded, as the ghosts of the thirteen Cybertronians merged their forms into a single entity, forming an orb of light around Bomb-burst, "**You cannot hold me forever**! **Your power will be diminished**!"

The voice of Primus' spirit faded, as the shards of Bomb-burst's ancient prison were drawn to the light, reforming the powerful pod around the beast once more, locking him back into an eternal imprisonment.

The spirits faded away as the metallic pod, now formed once again, and lay motionless before Luna. The bodies of Weirdwolf, Skullcruncher, and Mindwipe expelled from Bomb-burst, lay dormant on the ground, deceased. In the distance the children brought by Mindwipe could be heard awakening, their life forces returned with the imprisonment of the Bomb-burst.

Luna fell to the ground and touched her neck, looking up at the moon and pouted, "Well, that was… interesting." She fell back on the ground, failing to see her arm glowing brightly, the light beginning to reseed back into the Cybertronian metal that made up her limb. "Jasper is one weird town." She picked herself up, taking a small communicator from her belt, "Agent Fowler, come in, this is Luna. We need you to clean up after us again."

She smiled slightly, looking over to the pod and motionless Decepticons.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Optimus and Bulkhead lifted the metallic pod up, tossing it into the Groundbridge as it vanished through the spiraling green vortex. Ratchet switched off the bridge and slunk down onto the floor.

"Glad that is over with." He announced, as he looked at the team, each of which was battered, bruised, dented, and broken, sighing, he shifted his hand into a welding torch and picked himself up, "And now to work."

Luna leaned against the railings of the command center and looked on with intrigue, still taking in the night's events, "So, what, we just send that thing back to Cybertron now?"

Optimus shook his head and motioned toward the coordinates input on the Groundbridge controls, "Returning such a cargo to Cybertron is too large a risk, instead, Ratchet and I have deemed the Arctic to be the most secure resting place. The Sub-zero temperatures will keep away any Cybertronian looking to revive Bomb-burst once more, such a feet would be impossible."

"Not to mention you bridged him under fifty feet of ice." Arcee added.

"That too."

Luna nudged Cheetor's shoulder and grinned, "_See_? I told you Halloween would be great!"

Cheetor scowled as he carefully shifted over, his body still scarred and broken from the final battle, "I've been shot, punched, insulted by little costumed humans. We had a Cybertronian Wolf, Alligator, and Bat with psychic powers attack us, and try to take over the universe by sacrificing children to revive Bomb-Burst, the spawn of Unicron, who, might I add, nearly slagged us all! And you think. This was. A great Halloween?"

"Best. Halloween. _**Ever**_!" Luna said, grinning as she leapt over the railing and into Optimus' hand, ready for more battles to come.

Back in the woods the U.S. Authorities stepped in, returning the children to their families, and cleaning up the mess left by the attack. Agent Fowler was on the scene as he and three men went into the woods, toward the site of Bomb-Burst's revival.

Lying there, were three Cybertronian corpses, belonging to Wierdwolf, Skullcruncher, and Mindwipe. With their master destroyed, their bodies released, but no sparks or energon to fuel them.

"Alright boys, clean this mess up before we have another conspiracy nut come in and blow our cover." Fowler said as he commanded his team, "That Spitz kid is driving me nuts with that site of his."

The men went back to bring their truck in to bring the bodies away. Cables attaching Mindwipe's head began to snap, already weakened when Optimus attacked him. The head of Mindwipe collapsed to the ground, it's mass shifting slightly.

When the men arrived, they did not notice Mindwipe's decapitated body missing it's head, they did their job, and assumed the head was either destroyed or lost in the woods. They would go back to search for it later.

In the distance, a small humanoid form watched them as they worked, it's eyes shining a bright purple.

"_Blind as a bat in battle_..."

Happy Halloween.


End file.
